


How to (Not) Crush on Your Best Friend

by bluesphere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesphere/pseuds/bluesphere
Summary: Kimi Chan, a senior in high school, has been harboring a crush for her best friend, Ella, since the sixth grade. And while she'd intended to keep her feelings to herself for the rest of the year, two of her friends, Jack and Nico, plan to get them together. Unsurprisingly, their goal is more out of reach than they thought.





	1. Introduction

I sat down at the round table, placing my tray in front of me. With me were my three friends, who were also my only real friends. I have people that you just tolerate or say hi to when you see them, everyone has them. But us four had been through everything together. "You gonna eat that?" One asked. "You already know the answer to that. I let you take it everyday." I answered. "I'm just making sure, in case one day you choose to actually eat." He replied. That person who I let eat my food is Jack. We've known each other since we both moved to Queens when we were seven. He treated me like his family. He was protective of me, though not too protective, and caring. "And that day will come when this is the only food left in the world. I might be hesitant at that too." I joked.

Someone else at the table was quiet, focused on reading whatever book she had chosen for the day. That someone is Ella. She always was a quiet person. She'd rather read a book than go out. That didn't really apply to us, she loved hanging out with us, but when it came to going out with other people and parties, this was a guarantee. She moved here when she was nine. She never had many friends, like me, but she had a handful of good ones. "What're you reading today?" Jack asked. "Oh...um...nothing you'd be interested in." She answered. "Come on, I don't care if it doesn't interest me, I just want to know." He said. "Oh, really? Well it's a Shakespeare play. Othello. I've read it before, but it's just so good that I keep going back to it every few months." She went on for a little longer. We were smiling at her, happy to see her excited. "Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" She said, her cheeks turning red. She was so cute sometimes. "Yeah, but it's fine. I'm just happy that you find something that you enjoy to do and talk about." I comforted.

And then there was the third person here. That was Nicolas, but we just call him Nico. He was chill with most things, but he did have a more serious side to him, not that anyone would see it. He was a bit of a sex addict, though he had used it as a coping mechanism. I don't agree with him doing it, but I'm not going to stop him. "Nico, you there man?" Jack asked. He jumped slightly at the words. "Yeah, just thinking a little bit." He answered. He usually thought about things thoroughly, which is his serious side. His family was impoverished, his mother and father working long hours and multiple jobs to keep them alive. That left him to take care of his siblings whenever he needed to. He loves his parents, and respects them deeply too. He wasn't mad that they weren't around often as he knew what they were doing for them, and it also made him and his siblings closer.

"Are you good? You were lost in thought." Jack said. "Everything's fine. I just...I can't explain it." He answered. We left him to his thoughts, not wanting to upset him. A silence came over us, and we were fine with it. The bell rang, pulling us from our silence and sending everyone to class. We said our goodbyes before going to class.

* * *

Class was going by slowly, the teacher's voice just droning throughout the room. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got a message from Jack.

_Jack: I'm bored. Wanna do something?_

I rolled my eyes. Of all things to do, he wants to talk.

_Kimi: What you wanna talk about?_

I continued to listen to the teacher's lecture on some scientific theory. I wasn't really waiting for a response from Jack, but it was definitely better than sitting in physics. I got no response for a few minutes, and work had begun to be passed out. I couldn't care any less about this class right now, the teacher boring me to death. Even with my minimal effort put into my work, it still took thirty minutes. He liked putting an excessive amount of questions on his work.

Class was almost over and Jack still hadn't responded. He better have not gotten himself in trouble. I didn't want to have to sit in detention with him. As class ended, I got a message.

_Jack: Going out tonight. I'll be home late._

So not only do I now have to walk home by myself, I'll be alone for most of the day now too.

_Kimi: Okay. Wanker._

I walked to my last class, being unable to wait to leave. I had this one with Ella too, so I would have someone to talk to. "Hey Kimi." Ella said as she sat down. "Hi." I responded. I felt a buzz in my pocket again. Jack had responded.

_Jack: You really went there. So how's the whole Ella thing going?_

_Kimi: I hate you._

He was unbearable sometimes. "Who're you texting?" Ella whispered. I jumped with a small squeak coming out of me. "Jack." I answered, my breathing a heavier than usual. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, you just scared me a little." I responded. "Sorry."

What I told her was partially why I was scared. I never told her the other reason.

_Jack: Why don't you tell her already? You've been best friends since you were nine._

_Kimi: That's the problem. We've been friends for so long._

_Jack: You're making it bigger than it needs to be._

_Kimi: Or maybe I'm afraid of losing my best friend._

_Jack: She'll understand you._

_Kimi: What do you mean 'she'll understand?' I'm not even out yet._

_Jack: If you tell her, and keep it between us four, then nothing will change._

_Jack: Just meet me outside the bathroom._

_Kimi: Fine._

"You okay?" Ella asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I answered. "Just seemed a bit uneasy. Wanted to make sure everything's good." I raised my hand, hoping to catch the teacher's attention. "Kimi." She addressed. I pointed to the door, and she nodded in response. I walked a bit faster than I normally did for some reason. Eventually I reached the bathroom, identifying the person in front of it as Jack from the green hair.

"What did you want to meet me here for?" I asked. "It's about Ella." He answered. "Why do you have to bring this up? I don't want to talk about her right now. Wanker." I spat. "Look, it's important." He said. "What?" He was taken aback by my tone, stepping back a bit just in case anything happens. "Why are you so afraid of telling her? I mean, if you've been friends for this long, she should understand." I was lost for words. He was somewhat right, but I didn't think I could do it. "I know she would understand it, but would she feel the same? I...Wh-wh-what if she rejects me and we stop talking, or she got weirded out about having a gay friend? I don't want to lose her. If being closeted keeps her as a friend, then I'd like that option over risking spilling my feelings and losing her." I answered.

He pulled me close to him. "You won't lose her, she'll accept your feelings. Maybe she doesn't love you back, but she won't abandon you. She already knows enough about losing someone." I hated hearing that last sentence. I can remember that day, and probably won't forget it no matter how hard I try.

* * *

_Three years ago_

It was cliche. The four of us were sitting in an empty classroom after-school. We surrounded Ella as she bawled her eyes out. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her adopted parents had kept that secret for basically her whole life, and they decided that she was old enough to know. Jack, Nico, and I already knew she didn't understand any of this. Jack and I had been living in an orphanage for the past eight years at this point. Nico used to live in the same orphanage too, but he was adopted when he had turned eleven. And according to Ella's adopted parents, she was adopted when she was not even a year old. We didn't say much, just sat there and held her.

* * *

Jack brushed my eye, wiping tears from them. Apparently I started crying. "You okay?" He asked. "I hate you." I said, laughing a little in the middle of that phrase. "I know you do. How else have you stuck around me for so long?" He joked. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to get back to class." Jack said, letting me go.


	2. Secret Meetings

_Nico POV_

It was pretty dark out, at least 10 PM. Ella had asked me to meet her in the park to talk. "What's up?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk, as we normally do." She answered. We do this almost everyday. She just needs someone to vent to, so I volunteered. "Okay. Go ahead then." I said.

"Why am I like this?" She asked. "What do you mean by that?" I shot back. "I'm adopted, depressed, bi. I don't get it." She answered. This was something she came back to constantly. She could never quite understand why she was the way she was. "Well, there are plenty of reasons that you are adopted. Maybe your birth parents couldn't keep you around for financial or safety reasons. Or they might've not been ready for a child. Who knows? And a lot of these things are out of your control. You didn't choose to be adopted, or depressed, but you are." She got closer to me, using me as a headrest at this point.

"And what do I do about _her?_ " I knew this would happen. She was worried about her. Ella always was a quiet and nervous person. She would overthink things to the point of being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. "You just need to choose the time that you think is right. I can't tell you how she feels, or how she'll react. I know she'll stay with you though, whether it's as a friend or more than is regardless. She cares about you." I honestly could tell her how they feel. I'm the middleman for them. I have talked, and still talk, to them about anything, and the other person has come up before.

"But am I good enough? I don't deserve to have someone so caring and kind. I don't want to hurt her. But what if I do?" She started. Her ramblings went on for a while. I knew it was better to just let her keep going, as she would be unable to stop thinking about that one thing until she gets all her thoughts out. "You good now?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered. She let out a loud yawn. "You tired?" I asked. She only nodded in response, pressing her head further into the crook of my neck. "Alright, let's get you home." I said.

She wrapped herself around me before I stood up and began walking to her house. Her frame was small and very light, so lifting her wasn't much of a challenge. She didn't make for any conversation in this state, she was already asleep. It only was a few minutes before we reached her house. "Get up, lovely. We're here." I said. She let out a whine and nuzzled further into me. "Fine." I groaned. I opened the door, finding the key in the same pocket she always had it in.

I walked her up to her room, taking extra caution in trying to not drop her. After we made it up the stairs and got into her room, I let her down in the middle of the bed. As I let her go, she tried to grab something that wasn't there. It was a little cute to see her do that. "Stay" was all she groaned out from her now half-asleep state. I climbed into the bed, getting under the blanket too. Almost immediately, she latched back onto me. She moaned softly at the sudden warmth (at least I hope that's why) and continued to press more and more into me.

"Goodnight, lovely."

* * *

I stretched as I woke up. Stretching was a little harder to do as Ella was still clinging onto me. Just being barely able to reach my phone, I checked the time. _It was already past nine._ I knew we already missed first period, so if Ella wants to go, we'll go to school. Nudging her a little, she flinched at the contact, not wanting to be bothered. I poked her stomach, getting a whine from her. "What do you want?" She whined out. "It's nine, we're late," I said. "Do you want to go in today?" She was not even half-awake yet. "Can we skip today? I really don't want to move right now." She answered. "Okay." She was really chill for someone like her. She was very paranoid about a lot of things, school being one of them.

She cuddled up with me again. "Why do you like being so close to me?" I asked. It was meant to be a thought, but now it was out for the world. "I don't know. We're just really close friends so I guess that translated to this. It helps that you carry me home all the time." She answered. "If you were like this with _her_ , then you'd be able to talk about the things that you want to." I thought out loud. "But what if we don't talk the same as we do? The only reason I can talk to you about anything is because you think the way you do." She said. "Well, your conversations would be fueled by the way you and her think as individuals, and as a pair." I responded.

"Look, I don't want to have this deep conversation while cuddling. Cuddling is supposed to be relaxing, not philosophical." I joked. "Fine. But don't think I won't bring this up later." She said, pressing into me again. She hummed at the contact. "Why do you always make a sound when we do this?" I asked. "I don't know, because I enjoy it." She answered. "But you moan or hum into it. Don't you see that as a bit weird?" I asked. "Not really. Just me showing enjoyment in something." She answered. "Fine." I responded.

And after that, we just sat there. Nothing happened. Hours passed by without us moving. I was sure we were there until noon. "Okay. It's probably noon now and we need to do something." I said, getting up. She was still holding onto me, so I lifted her up as well. "Noooooooo! I want to stay!" She whined out. "Welp, that sucks." I laughed as I brought her downstairs.

"Still can't believe you live in _this_ house. It is literally a mansion." I thought out loud. "Yeah. I can't either, but I guess I got lucky." She said. "You," I said, taking a pause. "are the most humble little bean I have ever met." I told her. I booped her nose for emphasis. She turned a bright red, not really sure how to react.

Ella's parents were two of the richest business owners in England, but they lived in the United States for other reasons. This left Ella home alone for multiple days each week as they tended to businesses overseas. "You need to eat. What do you want?" I asked. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." She answered. "No, you're eating now. You always say later and never eat. What do you want?" I asked again. "I told you, I'm not hungry." She stated.

"Fine. I'm not having this argument with you. Just promise me you'll eat later." I said. She only nodded in response. "Come here, you adorable little thing." I beckoned. I hugged her, and she pressed her head against me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I apologized. "It's fine, I know you just want to make sure I'm eating," She responded. "If it helps you, I'll eat something."

"No! If you aren't hungry don't eat. I'm not forcing you." I said. "Are you sure? I know that you really want me to eat something." She said, her voice shaky. "I can't force you to do anything, so I won't try to." I told her. "Okay. You really are the best friend anyone can ask for." She said. _Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks for finishing this chapter! I feel stupid as I forgot to add this last time (as Wattpad lets me do this automatically), but there is a cast (blame Wattpad). Jack Mcloughlin is played by Sean McLoughlin, better known as jacksepticeye. Kimi Chan is played by Michele Selene Ang. Ella Winchester is played by Audrey Hepburn. And Nicolas Bourbaki is played by Nathan Sharp. It doesn't change too much, and you can ignore these if you want to, just thought it was something to mention.
> 
> My other writing profiles:
> 
> FictionPress: https://www.fictionpress.com/u/1124075/
> 
> FanFiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6886782/
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kymeechee


End file.
